


Revelations of Love

by Miraculous19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 16-years-old, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Love, Oral, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Smut, Tags May Change, Violence, beach, lots of fluff, pre-reveal, starts off light but gets intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous19/pseuds/Miraculous19
Summary: Adrien thought it was impossible to love anyone else other than Ladybug, yet he finds himself crushing on Marinette. Adrien's emotions conflict for his Lady and his Princess, little does he know that Marinette struggles with her growing love for Chat Noir, and her undying love for Adrien Agreste, without knowing they are the same person.This seemed to be the only problem in Marinette's life until one day her Miraculous goes missing (or rather is taken), entering Paris into a state of darkness.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladrien - Relationship, ardienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

*Ding*  
Adrien reached over to his phone to read the message Nino sent on the group chat,

**NL: Hey dudes, do you want to go hang out at the beach this weekend? If so I’ll text the details.**  
**AC: Yessss! I’ve sooo been waiting for a day with just the 4 of us!**  
**MDC: Yes, I think I can**

  
_Marinette’s going to be there…_ The busy blonde tried to think of excuses to get out of modeling and fencing that he had the next day, he really wanted to see his friends and Marinette… _and in a bathing suit no-less, maybe with her hair out, with her toned legs and_ … He blushed at his indecent thoughts that were crossing his mind and decided he wanted to go, not because of Marinette or anything.

  
**AA: I’ll definitely clear out my schedule, so what are the details?**

  
As Nino texted the information, Adrien’s mind wandered into deep thought, he had finally come to terms that he had a crush on Marinette, although he tried to deny it to Plagg, saying that he loves Ladybug and no-one else. Even though he and Ladybug weren’t even remotely in a relationship, Chat couldn’t help feeling guilty of his ‘sexual’ feelings towards his friend Marinette, but Ladybug would probably never love him in the same way he loved her. That realisation cut his heart to pieces, admittedly made him cry a little sometimes.  
Adrien knew he’d always love Ladybug, but he wasn’t just going to force down his feelings for Marinette, especially when Plagg was always there to remind him about how great she was. He never knew why the kwami always talked about him and Marinette…

  
“You should do something to grab her attention, I mean obliviously you would be wearing nothing but board-shorts will do it, but you’ve got to-”

"Plagg, I’m not going to try to seduce her, she’s already so uncomfortable around me, I don’t want to put her in that position”

“I know there are other positions you want to put her in…” Plagg said with a smirk

“What do you mea- oh you little shit!” Adrien laughed as he gave Plagg the classic Ladybug eye-roll

“But really, you don’t think she’s just always flustered around you because she likes you? Maybe even loves dare I say…"

“Marinette? Loving me? Plagg you’re in over your head if you think that she loves me or even likes me in that way… and I mean I’m in love with Ladybug yet I can talk to her with ease, and I don’t try my best to avoid her in every situation possible. I think I would tell if she loved me Plagg”

“Whatever you say, I don’t care as long as you give me some camembert”

* * *

"Tikki! Adrien is going!” Marinette squeaked as she saw his message pop up on the screen,

“Yes Marinette, and this will be the perfect time for you to talk to him… maybe about your feelings?”

“WHAT! No Tikki, I know he doesn’t feel the same way…” Marinette sighed thinking about the love of her life, he was so perfect? Not just his looks, yes, he was probably one of the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on, with his golden locks that she dreamt of running her fingers through and his piercing green eyes that she wished to gaze into. But he was also kind and polite and sweet and thoughtful and funny, yet there was a side to him she knew that he didn’t let others see, one filled with longing and admiration and fulfillment and freedom. She knew Adrien would probably never let her see that side of him.

“And besides it’s just a hang out between four friends.”

“You know you won’t ever know that unless you confront your fears and tell him” Tikki said caringly yet Marinette could tell she was frustrated.

“I know, but I- maybe one day… anyway, what shall I wear? Bikini or one piece?”

“Definitely bikini!” Tikki winked and Marinette rolled her eyes

“Okay, the pink one or the purple one?”

“How about that beautiful red lace one you made! I don’t know why you never wear it!” Tikki answered remembering the week Marinette spent making a gorgeous red lace bikini that was tied up at the front of the top piece, and the sides of the bottom piece.

“Oh, that is way too provocative” The bluenette blushed

“You should wear it, what’s the point of spending a week of hard work on it if it just sits in the far corner of your closet!”

“Umm... okay, I think I will,”

Both Tikki and Marinette’s heads turned to the TV in a sudden when they heard *Breaking News – a new akumatised victim is running rampant through the streets of Paris yet again-*

  
“Tikki, spots on!”

  
“Plagg, claws out!”

* * *

“Bye-bye little butterfly,” Ladybug said, freeing the creature “bye-bye Chaton”

“You’ve got to be kitten me! Leaving already milady?” Chat said with a grin, “don’t you want to stay with me for a bit? Talk about how we’re feline?” Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes playfully; she and Chat Noir hadn’t been talking lately so she thought it would be nice to catch up.

“Sure kitty. What’s up?” Ladybug asked while examining her stunning partner, she had recently noticed how good-looking Chat was, with his beautiful golden hair that reminded her of Adrien’s, his bright playful green eyes, that she often caught herself staring at when he wasn’t looking, his sharp jawline and gorgeous face… his physique had become much more athletic over the past year, it all makes her struggle to fall asleep not thinking about him.

But it wasn’t just that, Marinette always found Chat attractive, but recently found herself taking a liking to his chat puns, and goofy lines, the way he was so passionate to help everyone even when it put him in danger, how he alw- oh no. I have a crush on Chat. I am in love with Adrien, I can’t like Chat! Marinette thought to herself unaware of the shocked look on her face and her slight panting,

“Are you okay, Bugaboo?” Chat said worryingly

“No, uh- I'm great, I just… I remembered that I left the home on at oven” Ladybug said totally flustered and swung away leaving Chat Noir confused.

Adrien let out a laugh when she left after seeing how embarrassed she was, he didn’t know why she acted that way but it sure did remind him of Marinette.

* * *

Adrien lay on his bed thinking of Ladybug and Marinette, he realised how similar they were in a lot of ways, physically they were both similar, blue-black hair in pigtails, beautiful blue eyes, same stature. But he also thought they were similar in how kind they were, how selfless and caring they both were, he definitely knew he has a type.  
Adrien wanted to see his princess, Marinette. He found that he could really get to know her as Chat Noir rather than Adrien, so he had been visiting her frequently. They shared stories and food… moments and Adrien needed that right now.

“Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir bounced over the rooftops of Paris, making his way to the little bakery that was Marinette’s residence, and landed on her balcony.

*Knock-knock*

Chat tapped on the glass, Marinette turned around at the sound and Chats smile faded when he saw the tear rolling down her face, in a swift motion he jumped through the window and ran to her, not saying a word. Just holding her in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little uneventful but it gets better :)


	2. In the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times

Marinette stood there, sobbing on her partner's shoulder about something she couldn’t tell him. Tikki was gone along with her ear-rings. She had taken them out when her mother gifted her a pair of gorgeous new ear-rings and felt it would be polite to wear them… but when she went to put her ladybug miraculous back on, they had vanished. Her tears rolled down the leather on his back, Marinette held him as he held her, not a question asked, or a look exchanged. Just comfort.

After a few minutes Chat pulled away to look her in the eyes, he lifted her chin up and cupped her now scarlet face, wiping a tear from her eyes with his thumb. Staring into her eyes.

_I’ve never really noticed how impeccable Marinette’s eyes are_ Adrien thought without breaking the gaze they held. They reminded him of the ocean, the deepest of blue faded to a lighter shade towards the center, they were so beautiful and elegant, and every so often they sparkled under the dim light.

“Chat…” Marinette whispered under her breath as she ran her fingers through his hair and brushed it behind his ears. “Can I- can I kiss you?” she asked shyly, not taking her eyes from his. _Oh no, he’s not answering, he’s probably thinking of ways to turn me down and-_

In a swift motion Chat’s lips were on hers, without hesitation she returned the kiss just as tenderly, he tasted of vanilla and Marinette craved more. It started out as sweet and gentle but quickly turned into flames of passion and lust. The girl had never felt so much hunger in her life, and the feeling was driving her insane. One of his gloved hands ran through her hair and the other pulling her waist closer. Marinette knew where this was going and oh how she wanted it.

They stubbled their way onto the couch, not breaking their kiss. Marinette ran her fingertips down his chest and traced them lightly on the bulge forming in his suit and shivers ran all throughout Chat’s body as he took his lips from hers, once again staring into her eyes…

“The uh- the suit can’t come off without revealing my identity,” Adrien admitted between breaths.

Of course, Marinette already knew that, but she had a thirst that needed to be quenched, she needed him. She reached over to the light switch and turned the then off, biting her lip wondering if Chat got the message. He did. He begun to kiss her more passionately than she thought was possible, a few minutes later Marinette heard him mutter some words,

“Claws in,” Adrien whispered, breaking the kiss for just a second. Marinette closed her eyes as a green flash surrounded her partner, it was too dark to see him, but the thought of him without a mask and a tight leather suit containing him made a rush of excitement course through her veins, followed by a tingling sensation between her thighs. They locked lips yet again, this time it was filled with a deep longing, need that had to be satisfied.

Marinette slowly wrapped her arms around his torso under his shirt, when her fingers touched his skin electricity flowed through her body. She pushed her hands up his abdomen and chest, Chats muscles contracted at her touch when she traced her finger-tips over his lean abs. Marinette smirked slightly as she pulled the shirt up over his head, she wished to see him so deeply, his physique, his face, his eyes. All of him. But she knew that his identity had to remain secret no-matter how desperately she wanted to know, all she could do now is savor this moment.

Adrien tugged at Marinette’s shirt, trying to pry it off, failing… she giggled and pulled it off without hesitation, along with her shorts. How much he wanted to see her, it was times like these Adrien wished he had Chat Noirs night vision.

Marinette pushed him onto his back and successfully took off his jeans after much effort, these were the times that he was glad Marinette couldn’t see him, as Adrien was sure that his face was now as pink as the colour on her walls. He felt as her hand slowly wrapped around his now fully erect manhood, sending a shock through his body. She knelt between his legs and began to steadily stoke up and down his staff, growing faster and faster with every thrust, he closed his eyes and slightly groaned underneath his breath.

Marinette noticed the pleasure he was experiencing and without thought brought her head down to where his dick was, the bluenette continued stroking as she brought her lips to his tip. Soon enough she was bobbing her head up and down his member, finding a rhythm to her thrusts. She felt Chat’s hand run through her hair, gripping it slightly as he groaned with delight, the very fact that she was pleasing him, giving him joy made her happy and all her problems started fading away. The grip he had how her head started to tighten when…

“Princess, Mari- I’m- I’m gonna-” he breathed out almost reaching his climax “CUM!”

He groaned as the build-up was released into her mouth, he expected her to spit it out but she just swallowed, _it probably wasn’t her first time_ he thought to himself.

Marinette was contemplating what she just did, _my first kiss, my first blowjob? And I swallowed? Well, I didn’t really realise he came until after I swallowed, it weirdly didn’t taste like much._

Chat slowly got up and gently kissed her on the forehead, then pressed his lips against hers as he turned her over onto the couch.

“Your turn” he whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her skin tingle.

Marinette blushed as she realised what he was going to do, he slowly unclipped her bra and tossed it next to the couch. The blonde then leaned down and kissed her jaw, then her neck, collarbone, breast, lightly sliding his tongue over her nipple before proceeding to kiss her belly then the inside of her thigh, his soft lips on her skin made her quiver as she tilted her head back ready for the pleasure she was about to endure.

He teased her for a bit by touching, kissing everywhere but her clit, but as soon as his tongue touched it, all her troubles melted away as she slowly transitioned into a state of nirvana.

* * *

Marinette had just experienced her orgasm performed by another person, and boy was it joyous. After he had finished Marinette quickly drifted off to sleep on his chest, listening to him purr.

He felt a surge of guilt rush over him when he realised she didn’t know he was Adrien, her classmate, who she seemed to dislike. _I know that if I ever want a relationship with her, I'd have to tell her and-_ Adrien’s head swirled with thoughts, one of them was his wonder of what she was crying about earlier, he’d ask her another time. Right now he had to go before the sun rose. Adrien quickly wrote a note before finding Plagg who was asleep in Marinette’s closet,

“You humans and your rituals,” Plagg sighed before letting out a yawn “I’ll never understand them.”

Adrien blushed “it’s just- never mind, Plagg claws out!”

Chat placed the note beside Marinette and quietly escaped into the dark hue of the night, thinking about the time he would surely remember for the rest of his life.


	3. Sun-lotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realised that there aren't any beaches in Paris, so imagine a Lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, the NBN went down, therefore my internet wasn't working :)

Marinette’s eyes were hit by the beams of light shining through her window and yawns remembering the blissful events that happened last night.

“Tikki, I’m going to go get som-” Marinette’s voice abruptly stopped, she completely forgot that her beloved kwami was gone.

The bluenette stubbled out of bed and glanced over at the clock, it was 11:23 on a Saturday morning meaning she had the rest of the day to spend looking for Tikki. As she searched and re-traced her steps, the memories of last nights events kept crawling into her mind,

_I can’t believe I did that; I mean I’m not regretful, just confused? Everything happened so quickly, the rush, the passion, the tension were the only things on my mind at the time, but now all the rational thoughts are eating away at my brain. What are we now? I feel so guilty about not telling him that I am Ladybug… his ‘trusty’ partner, should I tell him? ‘Hey Chat, last night was great! I never knew you could do all those things with your tongue… oh, what? Yeah, I’m Marinette! The girl who gave you a blowjob last night, yet I always turn you down when you confess your love to me!’ I couldn’t do that, he would think I was using him to ease my sorrow, I mean I was, wait no… not using him, it was so much more than that. Do I love him? No, just very passionately like him, I love Adrien…_

The thoughts wouldn’t stop streaming through her head and she wished so deeply to talk to Tikki, but right now that wasn’t an option, so she had to clear her head and focus on finding the celestial bug.

After a long day of searching, the location of Tikki was still a mystery and so many emotions and feelings rushed through Marinette’s head. Her tears and sorrows slowly turned into burning anger and self-loathing, _how could I be such a fucking idiot,_ Marinette thought to herself as she tangled her hands in her hair, pulling harder with every thought.

She sobbed into her pillow until it was damp to the touch, and her tears ran dry. Marinette sat up and took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself into a sane state of mind, but still, the negative thoughts raced through her mind; _this is all my fault, I shouldn’t have ever been given the Ladybug miraculous, if anything happens to Tikki or all of fucking Paris, it’s my fault. What the hell is wrong with me?.._ the thoughts slowly drifted away as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Marinette woke up as a ‘ding’ came from her phone

**AC: Hey girl! Should we catch the train together and meet the boys there?**

She totally forgot about the beach-day with Nino, Alya and Adrien she promised she’d be at, even though she was in not at all the mood, she wasn’t going to let her friends down. Instead Marinette pushed all her feelings and thoughts into a little safe at the back of her mind and put on a fake smile.

**MDC: Yes of course, can you meet me at mine in half an hour? Then we can walk over to the train station. Sound good?**

She went over to her cupboard and put on the red-lace bikini she told Tikki she’d wear and blushed when she looked in the mirror realising this would be the first time Adrien saw her without, well, clothes. She then threw on an oversized shirt then tying it up, and finally a pair of black drawstring shorts.

Alya arrived on cue and they walked together to the train and she finally inquired on Marinette’s silent demeanor and the girl brushed the question off by saying the classic ‘I’m fine, just tired’. The conversation on the train ride was more colourful as Marinette forced her sour thoughts back into the corner of her mind and talked to Alya about how excited she was to hang out with Adrien, which wasn’t a complete lie, honestly, she knew that she would be more excited if her feelings weren’t tainted from earlier events, although not all events were unpleasant.

* * *

“Nino, I don’t have a crush on Marinette!” Adrien said aggravatingly. He lied of course, knowing that Nino was right, but for now Adrien would keep his affections to himself.

“Whatever you say dude,” Nino said along with a chuckle, “hey Alya, Marinette, over here!”

The girls walked over and Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off _Marinette, the way her hips swayed gently as she walked, her deep blue eyes that glistened under the gleaming sun, her peach lips stretched in a warm loving smile…_ he smiled the instant he saw her, a faint blush peering on his cheeks.

As Adrien’s eyes wandered, he caught another glimpse of her face, Marinette’s smile was forced, her eyes held a joyful façade, hiding within them layers of pain and sorrow, he saw her face was the slightest bit puffy almost impossible to see if one was not paying attention, it was like she had been… crying.

Adrien’s smile slowly faded, maybe he had something to do with her hidden deep dejection, he mentally face-palmed himself, when he came to ‘comfort’ her, she was crying about something. _What a great person I am, instead of talking with her I momentarily eased her pain, what kind of ‘friend’ am I?_

“Adrien?” Marinette said with a concerned look on her face, “A-Adrien are you okay?”

“Huh?” Adrien’s eyes jolted up with the sudden realisation that Marinette was asking him of his motionless state, “oh what? No, I’m fine, just in… deep thought?”

“Oh okay, happens to the best of us,” Marinette giggled, “Alya and I are going to go and um, swimming, no wait, we are going down to swi-”

“ha-ha, okay Marinette, Nino and I will be down in a bit.” Adrien chuckled at Marinette’s normal flustered state, he’d forgotten she was ever like that after his time with her as Chat Noir. Her face went a familiar shade of red as quickly turned and went over to lay her beach towel on the sand.

Adrien watched contently as Marinette un-tied her shirt, the traced her fingertips behind her neck slightly pulling at the collar before lifting it over her head and placing it into her bag. Blushed burned into his face, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from staring as her fingertips slowly faded into her shorts, tugging them to her mid thighs revealing her ivory derrière, covered only slightly by a red-lace bikini that perfectly complemented her light complexion.

Adrien’s face grew darker with every passing second, although he had felt every inch of Marinette’s divine body, he had never seen it. His eyes wandering from her proportionally long, toned legs to her wide hips and firm buttocks, up to her tiny waist then to her shoulders where midnight blue hair sat. Marinette’s unique hair colour paired with the red of her beautifully crafted bikini reminded him of his lady, an odd colour contrast that worked perfectly.

She began to walk down to the lake, her hips swaying so gracefully yet again almost seductively, before starting to jog. Adrien gazed in awe unaware of the smiling Nino next to him,

“You definitely don’t look like someone who has a fat crush on Marinette” Nino smirked,

“No- I was- I just-” Adrien panicked, looking everywhere but his friends’ eyes, “I was just looking at her nice swimsuit?” He finally said with a gulp,

Nino laughed at him struggling to get the words out, “Sure dude, I totally believe you.”

Nino journeyed his way down to the water, leaving Adrien there with a burning sensation on his cheeks, his eyes darted back over to where Marinette was before, desperately trying to find her so he could… look at her nice swimmers, but she wasn’t in the water, _where is she…_

“H-hey Adrien?” a shy voice stuttered behind him, “um, could you maybe, possibly help me with my um… sun-lotion? I-I can’t reach my back”

Adrien turned his head around to look at the bumbling girl who was asking for his help on innocent task, she was biting her lip and had her head down to hide her rosy cheeks. Adrien heart fluttered as he stared at her lips, until he realised that his height gave him a clear vision to her breasts… her eyes slowly lifted to meet his,

“It’s totally fine, I can go and ask Alya, I just asked you because she is having such a nice time with Nino and I don’t want to intrude, you know because that would be rude and-”

“Oh, uh- no Marinette it’s fine, there is no need to ask anyone else, I’m happy to help” Adrien said hoping she wouldn't pay attention to his eagerness.

“Oh okay, t-thanks!” Marinette stuttered handing him the lotion.

* * *

Marinette melted the second his warm hands massaged the sunscreen into her back, she closed her eyes and raked her fingers through her hair, pulling it over her shoulder to give him better access. His masculine hands brushed over the back of her neck, down to her shoulder blades, lightly trailing his hands over the back of Marinette’s bikini top and down the sides of her waist, sending shivers all through her body, making her wonder if he felt just as unhinged as she was, or if he was completely fine.

Adrien’s hands finally made their way down to the bottom of her spine, so close to her buttocks before muttering nervously that he was finished. Marinette gave him a smile and thanked him before quickly running across the sand, Adrien following relatively swiftly.

* * *

The sky became an array of bright colours as the sun was beginning to set, so the four decided to take the train home together realising how long they had been at the lake. Adrien was once struggling to take his eyes off Marinette, now he couldn’t even look at her, recent events made it too embarrassing.

Earlier in the day, after he applied sun-lotion, Marinette’s clumsiness got the best of her as when she was running down to the water, she stumbled over her feet falling to the ground, and Adrien was trailing right behind her thus causing a chain reaction. There Adrien laid, right on top of a beautiful girl, who he had deep admiration and affection for. Knees in the sand with his thighs on either side of hers, his manhood pressed tightly against her pelvis, his forearms uncomfortably rested in the sand, one to the left of her hand, and the other to the right.

There they were, staring right into each other’s eyes, neither of them moving. He felt her warm breath trace over his face, lips only centimetres apart, Adrien leant down slowly in pursuit to have her lips on his when a beach ball hit him right on the side of his face. Adrien fell, making sure he didn’t squash Marinette in the process, but instead his recently moisturised self face-planted right into the sand.

All in all, it was a very interesting experience that left another layer of awkwardness between the pair, another layer being added when they were made sit together. The majority of the train ride was silent between Adrien and Marinette, and just before making the station, the train was abruptly ripped in half by what seemed to be a flying recycling bin? She kept screaming ‘POLLUTION KILLS’ while grabbing civilians at random and tossing them to the far reaches of the horizon, instantly Adrien grasped hold of Marinette and they ran out of the now lopsided train, Nino and Alya following.

“I’m going to go help people, all of you go over to that shop to hide!” Adrien said sternly before racing back into the train, it took all of Marinette’s inner strength not to go in after him, knowing she couldn’t become ladybug… _oh no, If I’m not there to catch the akuma, then it will replicate itself and all of Paris is doomed, and Chat will have to fight without me, not like he isn’t capable, it’s just going to be hard…_

Marinette scanned the shop when she saw a glass jar with a screw-on lid, it would be a stretch, but it might contain the akuma, and it’s better than not trying. She watched as Chat fought the crazy akumatised woman, she could see the concern and confusion in his eyes and knew he was wondering where his partner was, how Marinette wished she could tell him everything. When Chat eventually let loose the akuma, she yelled to him and threw the glass jar with surprising accuracy.

* * *

That night Marinette stared into horizon, broken buildings and monuments lay hidden in the darkness. A tear slid down her cheek, knowing that this was all her fault, she brushed it away but only dampened her face more. Marinette walked back inside of her room and turned on the tv, only to see the many reports on ‘where is Ladybug’ ‘has Ladybug abandoned Paris’ ‘has Ladybug stopped being a superhero’, she knew she needed help and now was the time to tell Chat Noir.

Marinette took a deep breath in, heavily considering the thought when a message popped up on her phone, upon opening it she realised it was a video of _Hawkmoth?_

“I know who you are Marinette and if you ever want to see your miraculous again, you’ll come to-” Marinette dropped the phone and put a hand over her mouth as the villain continued to say the coordinates, her hands trembled as she picked up her phone again and processed what was happening. This had to be a trap but she didn’t care, she needed Tikki and her Miraculous back, for the sake of Paris, Marinette took another extensive breath in, knowing what she had to do.


	4. The Sewer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally added another chapter! More are coming :)

‘I know who you are’

Those words echoed through Marinette’s mind, eating away at the inside of her brain like a parasite. She knew it was a trap, she knew he was going to manipulate or capture or torture her, but there was a chance, so slight it was barely a possibility, that Marinette could get her miraculous back.

With eyes filled with tears, she ran out of her house and into the darkness, on her way to the chosen sewers Hawkmoth was waiting. Marinette had never been more scared than how she was at that moment nor more determined.

* * *

‘Hello, Ladybug.’ Hawkmoths toneless voice pierced through Marinette like a dagger, not a hint of emotion could be detected on his face, yet he grinned so menacingly.

‘Where is my Miraculous, Hawkmoth!’ She replied trying to sound as threatening as possible, yet the pain and anguish she was trying to disguise were impossible not to notice, ‘give me back my Miraculous!’

‘Who is Chat Noir, Marinette’ Hawkmoth said, completely ignoring her question.

‘I don’t know, and besides, if I did, I would never tell you!’ Marinette yelled, no longer trying to hide her anger.

‘Don’t you want… these,’ Hawkmoth inquired, pulling out the pair of earrings she longed for so desperately, ‘tell me who Chat Noir is and I’ll give you your Miraculous.’

‘I told you I don’t know! And this is so clearly a trap, you wouldn’t give me my miraculous for Chat Noir's name! If it were true, I still would never give up Chat for anything, he is my partner and I-’

‘Who would’ve thought the courageous Ladybug was nothing more than a sad, pitiful 16-year-old cry-baby’ Hawkmoth laughed ominously, sending shivers down Marinette’s spine, ‘well then,’ he continued, ‘I guess we will just have to come up with a new agreement.’ 

Before she knew it, Hawkmoth grabbed her from behind and restrained her, Marinette tried to struggle, but this only led to him digging his fingers deeper into her arms, causing her skin to bleed. Marinette’s cries of pain and terror were ignored, their only effect was making her throat ache, and aided her into weeping. She was strapped onto a chair and Hawkmoth forced her face up to look at him,

‘Who is Chat Noir,’ He asked while lightly pushing a knife an inch ways into Marinette’s abdomen before slowly dragging it upwards, the pain was so agonising she let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the sewer tunnels, ‘answer me’ Hawkmoth ordered pulling the knife out of her flesh.

Marinette started to sob and could barely manage to get the words out ‘I- I- told- told you I- don’t know.’

‘You don’t want to lie to me, Marinette!’ Hawkmoth said sternly, plunging the knife back into her wound, going 2 inches deeper and dragging the knife up once again ‘WHO – IS – CHAT NOIR!’ Marinette let out another petrifying scream and wept like she never had before,

‘I-’ Marinette tried to speak but the pain was too immense and her throat was unable to cooperate, ‘I- d- d- don’t n- n- know’ she spoke with all her effort, Hawkmoth stopped dragging the knife,

‘If you don’t tell me I-’

‘Do whatever you want!’ Marinette yelled, not caring about the pain that suffocated her, ‘I would never, EVER, tell you his identity if I knew. I would die 1 million times in all the most painful ways possible for Chat!’ She was no longer crying, her ferocity filled eyes just stared straight into Hawkmoths, ‘YOU CAN FUCKING KILL ME! BUT YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON CHAT NOIR!’

Hawkmoth’s face was tainted with shock, he was barely holding onto the bloody knife in Marinette’s flesh. She started to subtly loosen the rope that tied her hands behind the chair while Hawkmoth was distracted in thought,

‘I guess I’ll just have to try harder’ He said regaining his apathy. He reached for the knife, but before he grabbed it, Hawkmoths attention went from the knife to the rope that almost silently dropped from around Marinette’s hands. Before he could react, Marinette swiftly pulled the knife out of her abdomen and stabbed it into Hawkmoth’s thigh, before running over to the box he had stored her Miraculous, blood seeping through Marinette’s hands as she held her wounds.

‘NO STOP-’ Hawkmoth hissed as she took her earrings out to the box and placed them on her ears.

‘Tikki spots on!’ Marinette yelled with pain and relief, and she started to transform. _I have to call Chat… we need to stop Hawkmoth once and for all._ Just as Ladybug was reaching for her yoyo, she noticed Hawkmoth grab the knife out of his leg and throw it directly where she stood, almost in slow motion Marinette watched the knife cut through the air and her suit and plunge deep into her chest.

Hawkmoth started charging towards Ladybug with deathly determination and pinned her to the ground, in an instant she released one arm and pulled the knife out of her flesh with a mortifying scream then thrusted it into Hawkmoths stomach, making him yell in horror. Her hand went back to clutching the wound on her chest as she attempted to get out from under Hawkmoths grip, his hand released Marinette’s wrist, but before she had time to get away he turned his hand into a fist and stuck Ladybugs face. Her head was ringing but her thoughts were certain, she had to call Chat.

In a swift motion Marinette kicked Hawkmoth off her, and started to run through the sewer tunnels, as she ran, Ladybug hoped for dear God that Chat Noir was patrolling and called.

‘Chat-’ She coughed,

‘Ladybug?! Where are you? What’s happened? Why weren’t you here today?’ Chat interrupted, his voiced laced with worry,

‘Ch- Chat, I-, Hawkmoth is-, use th- the tracker, a- and find me-’ Marinette managed to splutter out before being interrupted Hawkmoth,

‘I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THAT FUCKING CAT IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!’

‘Ladybug?! Is that- is that Hawkmoth?!’ Chat yelled and the panic in his voice ached Marinette, ‘I’m coming, I promise, just please be alright!’

* * *

_What the hell is going on? Is Ladybug okay? What if I don’t get there in time? Why wasn’t she battling today’s Akuma?_ Thoughts of Ladybug infested Adrien’s mind as he speed through the dark streets of Paris, following the little red dot on his GPS. Chat eventually found his way into the sewer tunnels and raced to exactly where Ladybug was, but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Ladybug was lying almost lifelessly in a pool of her own blood, with Hawkmoths hands wrapped around her neck. Chat immediately charged over struck him over the head with his staff, causing Hawkmoth to fall the ground beside Ladybug temporarily unconscious, Adrien then knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her limp body, pulling his lady to his chest,

‘Ladybug, wake up’ Chat whispered as tears ran down his face, ‘you have to wake up, Ladybug.’ Adrien could see the blood in her mouth and the bruises and cuts that rested on her face and instantly felt pain more immense than any physical hurting. _I was too slow._ Tears started flowing down Chats face and fell onto Ladybug,

‘Chat-’ a weak voice muttered, ‘Chat- don’t cry’ Marinette said as she brought her hand up to cup his face.

‘L- Ladybug?! You’re alive- you’re-’ Adrien started the smile and sob with relief,

‘Chat, you have to get his Miraculous,’ Ladybug whispered, ‘leave me and take him away.’

‘No- no first I have to get you to a hospital’ Chat panted ‘I- I’m not going to lose you, Ladybug. Never.’

‘Chat-’ Ladybug swept his hair behind his ears, ‘the whole of Paris is more important than me. You have to take him away so he can’t hurt anyone else ever again,’

‘So he can’t hurt you.’ She said so silently Adrien wouldn’t have heard it if it weren’t for his acute hearing as Chat Noir.

‘I know it’s selfish, but I can’t,’ Chat wept ‘I can’t live without you, I- I love you, I love you too much.’

‘Chat I-’ Ladybug began to speak until she was interrupted by Hawkmoth stumbling towards Chat, ‘Chat! Hawkmoth- behind you!’

Hawkmoth grabbed Chat Noir by his hair and pushed him to the ground before attempting to take his ring off, Adrien struck Hawkmoth across the side of his face with his fist, before trying to run back to Ladybug.

Hawkmoth knew he was too weak at that moment to take on Chat noir, so he pushed him into the sewerage water then grabbed Ladybug by her wrist and dragged her through the tunnels, picking his bag up on the way. He needed Ladybug for answers as well as her miraculous.

‘Chat- no!’ Marinette cried, she knew he wasn’t hurt, but the thought of being parted from him was more traumatising than the further pain she knew she was going to endure.

* * *

Chat eventually climbed out of the sewerage water and sprinted in the direction Hawkmoth had just taken off. It was happening again. Hawkmoth was going to hurt Ladybug again. Torture her again. _I was supposed to protect her…_

Adrien continued to run and call out to Ladybug, yet he knew it was no use, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette’s eyes blinked slowly, adjusting to the faintest bits of light in the dark room she found herself chained up in. Her mouth was dry, and her throat ached, yet her major wounds seemed to be treated, needless to say, they still hurt immensely. She thought to herself for a second and concluded that she had been captured by Hawkmoth who intended to torture answers out of her, like ‘where are the other Miraculous’ and hit her with another ‘who is Chat Noir.’ 

_Chat Noir._

_Chat Noir is safe._

A gentle smile appeared across Marinette’s face, but it soon faded when she thought about how worried he would be for her at this moment. The image of him weeping whilst he held her had been engraved in Marinette’s mind, to see him cry like that broke her heart. He had seen her covered in blood and wounds and bruises and cuts and knew she was dragged away by Hawkmoth while he couldn’t do anything to save her. _Chat doesn’t know whether I am alive or not…_

A tear ran down Marinette’s cheek and fell into her lap. She stared down at the tear stain on her thigh and chuckled ever so slightly. Her eyes swelled up with more tears and yet she kept laughing at the sudden realisation that she had barely paid notice to the fact that Hawkmoth was inevitably going to be torturing her because Marinette was more pained and concerned about how Chat was mentally.

She kept laughing at the sudden realisation that she was in love with Chat Noir.

_In love with Chat Noir._

The revelation barely surprised her, who wouldn’t fall in love with someone as selfless and caring and understanding and funny and supportive and considerate and amazing as Chat Noir, just looking at him – just thinking of him was enough to make all her worries disappear. The way his smile lit up the whole of Paris, the way he cared so deeply for others without once thinking of himself, the way he always cheered her up even if she seemed the slightest bit sad, the way he loved her… Marinette’s laughter slowly faded as she contemplated the idea that she might never see Chat Noir again. Never see the man she just found out she was in love with again. _Never be able to tell him that I love him_ …

Marinette quickly shook her head at the thought, _I’ll get out of here and tell him how I feel, and we’ll defeat Hawkmoth, and we can be together and get married and have children, and die old together…_

Yet another tear glistened in her eye, but this one joyous. Marinette was happy. In this moment of sheer darkness, she was happy. It was true; just thinking of him was enough to make all her worries disappear. Marinette was going to get through whatever was coming, for Chat Noir.

The smile that lingered on her face quickly dissipated as white flights flickered on, Marinette squinted her eyes to shield them from said blinding lights, when a tall dark figure shielded them for her. There stood Hawkmoth, his dull blue eyes staring straight through Marinette’s soul, barely blinking.

‘Hello, Marinette.’ He said with his signature emotionless face.

‘What is it now, Hawkmoth? What? Do you want to punch me again? Cut me again? Oh! Maybe even stab me again? It was thrilling enough the first time, why not try it again!’

‘I think you need to answer some of my questions,’ Hawkmoth replied sternly, ‘and if you don’t comply, maybe I will.’

Marinette gulped, even the strongest people can’t withstand torture. It wasn’t something to joke or laugh about. She was going to feel such pain it would haunt her for the rest of her life. The pain is suffocating. Previous thoughts cease to exist and the only thing on your mind is how much you’d rather die, and yet Marinette found something she knew she had to live for. She loved Chat, loved him so unconditionally and irretrievably it hurt to be separated from him, and right now hurt like hell. A part of Marinette felt somewhat guilty, she admittedly still loved Adrien, but in the same way one would always love their first love, even if it was unrequited.

‘Where are the other Miraculous?’ Hawkmoth asked,

‘Up my ass, Hawkmoth,’ Marinette snarled; this man wasn’t going to get one word of confession out of her, the fate of Paris depended on it.

‘Children these days are so disrespectful,’ he uttered, slowly walking to where Marinette sat restlessly on the ground. Hawkmoth’s hand clenched into a fist and struck the side of her face, ‘I ask again, where are the other Miraculous?’

It took her a few seconds to reply, ‘I already told you, up my a-’ Marinette’s response was cut off when Hawkmoth’s fist made contact yet again. Blood began to seep through her lips and down her chin, her mind became dizzy and her vision blurred until finally darkness surrounded her once again and she collapsed.

* * *

Adrien lay restless for the fourth night in a row, it had been 4 days since he saw her, blood-drenched, barely alive, in the uninhabited sewers of Paris. He had failed to protect her and now she might be…

_Might be dead._

The thought stabbed into Adrien like a thousand of the sharpest knives, it kept him from sleeping every night as there was never a moment his mind wasn’t enveloped by the traumatising image of Ladybug’s lifeless body being strangled by Hawkmoth. He wished it had been him instead. Paris was slowly being destroyed by Hawkmoths wrath, he had fought another akumatised victim and the damage to the city exceeded severe, it took him 4x the effort to take the villain down and contain the akuma in another jar. The love Adrien had for Ladybug was immeasurable and wished it were him instead, not for the sake of Paris, but for her.

In all the damage that had been caused to the city, 384 people had gone missing, number 5 being Marinette. Only 23 had been found. This thought also haunted Adrien, Marinette was one of his closest friends, and he was sure he’d be completely and utterly in love with her if it weren’t for Ladybug whom had stolen his heart.

The sun began to peek over the Parisian horizon, letting light onto all the massacred buildings and homes. He looked over at his clock; 6:07am, his father was probably up since he usually had breakfast early, Adrien thought it might clear both his and his father’s heads if they sat and ate breakfast together, unlikely, but a possibility. He got changed and headed down to the main room to find his father, but after 15 minutes of searching the mansion, Gabriel was nowhere to be found. There was one he hadn’t looked; his fathers office. Adrien usually didn’t go down there as it was ‘Mr. Agreste’s private place’ as Nathalie would say, but he and his father hadn’t spoken a word to each other all week since Gabriel was excessively busy, and right now Adrien desperately needed someone. He walked down the halls and finally got to his father’s office,

‘Hello?’ Adrien asked in a quiet voice whilst peering through the doors of the room, ‘Father?’

No reply. He stepped into the office and closed the door behind him, ‘are you in here?’ No reply again. Just as he was about to leave Adrien noticed a video on his father's open desktop named ‘Marinette confrontation,’ _that’s odd_ , he made his way over and with every step felt more guilty. The cursor hovered over the video in hesitation, but curiosity got the best of him and he clicked on it.

Adrien’s eyes glued to the screen as the clip started to play,

‘Hello, Ladybug.’


	6. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It has been a while since I updated this story so thank you for being patient :) I'm really thankful for all the kindness regarding this story, it motivated me to write this chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

…

Adrien’s heart stopped.

His eyes stared at the screen exactly where Marinette Dupain-Cheng was standing,

‘Where is my Miraculous, Hawkmoth! Give me back my Miraculous!’ His missing friend said with fear written all over her face.

‘M-m’ Adrien stuttered trying to process what his eyes were witnessing, ‘Mari-Marinette?’

 _Marinette’s… Miraculous. Hawkmoth called her Ladybug. That could only mean- Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette_. The thought became the only thing on Adrien’s mind, one of his closest friends and the love of his life were one and the same. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, _Marinette is my lady…_ Adrien was filled with love and joy, and fear and terror at the same time, he was being abused in an escapade of contradicting emotions – joy in the thought that the love of his life had been with him the whole time in the form of his best friend, fear in the thought she wasn’t here now. Adrien didn’t know if she’d ever be by his side again.

_Wait…_

It hit him.

_Why does father have this?_

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _No. No, it can’t be. How could he-?_ Adrien gulped; his once racing heart had almost come to a stop. _Hawk- Hawkmoth? How could he put Paris through this endless cycle of pain and suffering all for what?_

_My own father._

Adrien’s legs became weak and they trembled as he fell to the ground. His eyes welled with tears and anger overcame him as his mind flashbacked to when his father tortured Marinette until she was nearly dead, he had stabbed and beaten and cut her until she could barely move. What Gabriel did was not human, it was the work of a monster.

That man was no longer his father. Adrien had two dead parents.

As angry as he was, Adrien had to focus on Marinette. He still blamed himself for letting her be taken away by Hawkmoth, and it was up to him to fix it.

Gabriel never really left the house, so Adrien concluded that Marinette had to be somewhere in this frustratingly big mansion. He tried to think back to any suspicious memories with his father, like if he ever disappeared from certain rooms or got excessively angry if Adrien touched something, but nothing came to mind.

It was no use.

Although, Adrien knew a certain flying cat that might be able to help him, so he filled his kwami in on everything he saw on Gabriel’s computer, and Plagg confirmed Marinette was indeed Ladybug. They had spent the whole day discussing the best course of action for saving Marinette and hopefully stopping Hawkmoth, together they theorised that Gabriel probably wouldn’t keep her in the house so there was probably some underground basement that Adrien didn’t know of.

‘You can go through walls right, Plagg?’

‘Yeah, why?’ Plagg replied with his camembert stuffed mouth.

‘I want you to go through the ground and see if there is anything under this house.’ Adrien ordered sternly.

‘Considering your upbringing, I thought you’d be more polite, a please would be nice,’ Plagg muttered to himself before disappearing into the solid floor, only to arrive back 15 seconds later, ‘Wow this house is a lot bigger than it looks.’

‘So, there is a basement underneath?’

‘Well, a bit more than a basement, there was this super large dark room with plants and butterflies in one spot, plus a corridor with tonnes of doors, so if she’s here, Marinette would probably be in one of those rooms.’ Plagg explained.

‘How do I go in there? Did you see any doors from the inside?’

‘No, there’s probably some hidden entrance that only your fath-, Gabriel knows.’

‘Then we are going to have to watch him.’ Adrien said determinedly, if Marinette were still alive, he was going to find and save her, and no-one could stop him.

* * *

‘Adrien?’ Nathalie asked knocking on his door, ‘it’s time for lunch with your father, so come out now.’

 _I must keep calm,_ ‘yes Nathalie I’ll be right there.’

Adrien made his way to the dining room, his head still filled with thoughts that agonised him; _what if I am too late? What if he killed her? Why am I dining with this sick man? Why did he do all this?_ Adrien knew that as soon as he saw Gabriel’s face, he would have to resist the urge to beat him until he was on his knees begging him to stop, but Adrien needed the man to lead him to the entrance of the basement.

_There he is._

The sight of his face was overwhelming, but Adrien still sat down calmly, as he usually would. His hands were shaking the entire time, even when no words were spoken. Every bite of food made him feel nauseous and every sound no matter how faint, put him on such high alert. Adrien watched as Nathalie whispered something into Gabriel’s ear he couldn’t quite make out,

‘Adrien, I have to take care of some business, you go back to your room.’ His father ordered coldly, and with that, Chat Noirs plan was in motion.

He waited at the table until all house staff departed from the area and shifted into his feline self, then set off to follow his father, making sure to not be seen. Gabriel’s walking came to a stop at his late-wife’s portrait and began to press a sequence of hidden buttons Adrien was sure to memorise. He disappeared into the basement within a matter of seconds, and Chat waited a while longer to follow him.

Adrien found himself in a large dark room. With his acute hearing he heard the faint flutters of butterflies, and the light footsteps of his father in the adjacent hallway, so silently he headed over there. Chat watched Gabriel shift into his alter ego then proceed to open the door of one of the rooms and head in, although he knew Gabriel was Hawkmoth, the confirmation from watching him transform made Adrien paralysed, he stood there staring at the closed door, remembering all the traumatising things that his own father did to the innocent girl he loved. His moment of prostration passed, Chat forced himself over to the door, his hand shaking as he opened the door.

There she was.

There was Marinette passed out and tied on the floor.

How his heart broke looking at her, he wanted to run over and hold her in his arms tell her everything would be alright, even if she didn’t hear him. He would've done just that, except there was one terrifying hawkmoth in the way.

Chat leaped toward Gabriel, baton in hand, but just as he was about to swing it with no hesitation, Hawkmoth turned around and grabbed it instantly. For a split-second Adrien’s eyes caught Hawkmoth’s, he could see his father’s face staring right at him through the mask, the very same father who had raised him, the father he once loved. The sight made him want to vomit.

Hawkmoth retaliated and used Chat’s weapon against him, throwing him at full speed against the cement wall behind Marinette. His vision was spinning, only seeing a fuzzed silhouette walking towards him, despite his impaired vision Chat got onto his feet and jumped back at Hawkmoth punching the side of his face, knocking him to the floor. Adrien ran to where his father was laying on the floor, and felt no empathy toward the man, no love, no remorse. Just anger.

His fist found its way to Hawkmoths face, punching him again, and again and again, tears building up in his eyes,

‘Why would you do this?!’ Adrien screamed at his father’s now unconscious body, ‘How could you do this? - how? I knew you weren’t the greatest person but- but this?’ Chat’s tears fell onto his father’s bloody face, and they kept falling for the next few moments.

‘Ch- Chat?’ a soft voice spoke, and Adrien spun his head around to look at Marinette almost instantly,

‘Ladybug?!’ he said running over to her, ‘I was so worried you were- you were...’

‘Don’t worry Chat, I’m alright now,’ Marinette said while lifting her blood-stained hand to wipe the tears off his face, ‘I’m alright.’

‘You’re not alright! He- he did this to you, he tortured you,’ Adrien panted, taking a moment to catch his breath, ‘I need to take you to the hospital’.

‘But first we- CHAT WATCH OUT!’ Marinette yelled as a stumbling Hawkmoth lifted his staff and hit Chat over the head. She tried to get up and help Chat, but she was so weak she could barely move, ‘HAWKMOTH STOP PLEASE!’

But Marinette’s words had no effect. Hawkmoth continued to beat Chat Noir until he couldn’t fight back, then pinned him to the floor and proceeded to take of his miraculous. A bright flash of green light flooded the dim room, quickly dissipating to reveal an almost unconscious Adrien Agreste being held down on the ground by a terrified Hawkmoth.

‘A- Adrien?’ Gabriel stuttered in a broken voice, taking his hands of Adrien’s wrists, ‘my- my son, I didn’t- I didn’t know that-’

‘nd- tha-ts s-s-posed t-make i-it al-right?’ Adrien said raspily, coughing until blood seeped out of his mouth, ‘You- You’re a m-m-monster!’

‘No, I-it was all necessary for-’

‘What could possibly b-be a good reason?!’ Adrien spat, his voice slowly getting better.

‘It was for your mother! I can save her with the miraculous’, d-don’t you want your mother back again?!’

‘How dare you use my innocent mother as a-an excuse! She would not condone you putting her beloved city through endless d-d-destruction and p-pain, she would not condone you torturing a 16-year-old girl until she’s on the b-brink of death, all so you can selfishly have your wife back. You are doing this for yourself not her, no matter what you tell yourself.’ Adrien hissed with a disgusted tone.

Silence.

No rebuttal, no nasty remarks, not even a word of retaliation, just silence.

A flash of purple filled the room, there Gabriel knelt, staring at the blood on his hands. Blood that wasn’t his. Blood that would never go away no matter how many times he washed those hands, a permanent stain.

Adrien felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Marinette, her face was stained with blood and tears, but it was still so beautiful. The instant he looked at that face of hers all his prior feelings of hate were washed away and replaced with an overwhelming feeling of love and relief. She smiled with that delicate smile of hers and Adrien subconsciously smiled back and enveloped her in a deep embrace. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one chapter after this one :)


End file.
